Modulator Patches
SignalGen Module The SignalGen generates adjustable voltages either in polar mode (0-5V) or unipolar mode (-5. - +5V). TIP: hold down the cmd key to achieve fine control when adjusting the dial. Alternatively, you can click the dial and type in values. Output Signal Macro 1-8 Module The Macro 1-8 module corresponds to the 8 macros on the OSCiLLOT/OSCiLLOT AFX device. If you want to control a parameter with a Macro, simply use this module and connect it to the parameter you wish to control. Tip: One Macro can control several parameters Output M1, M2, M3, M4, M5, M6, M7, M8 LFO B Module The LFO B module is a multi-purpose modulation Oscillator with a variety of waveforms. While it has many features of the LFO A, there are a few differences: LFO B lets you modulate not only depth but also it's frequency also via an external input and attenuate the incoming signal with 0-100%. The available waveforms are Sine Up Down Tri (Triangle) Rect (Square) Random The LFO A can either run in sync with the global Live tempo or run free. In free running mode, the range is 0 - 40 Hz. The depth of the modulation can also be modulated with an external signal and attenuated between 0-100%. The Phase can be triggered with an external Trigger signal. Input Frequency, Depth, Phase Retrigger Output Signal, Ramp (0-5v) LFO A Module The LFO A module is a multi-purpose modulation Oscillator with a variety of waveforms. The waveforms are: Sine Up Down Tri (Triangle) Rect (Square) Random SinePulse The LFO A can either run in sync with the global Live tempo or run free. In free running mode, the range is 0 - 40 Hz. The depth of the modulation can also be modulated with an external signal and attenuated between 0-100%. The Phase can be set and triggered with an external Trigger signal. The Offset parameter lets you shift the modulation signal up or down. Input Phaser Trigger, CV1 (depth) Output Signal FUNCTIONLFO Module The FunctionLFO is a wavetable based function generator which allows a variety of different signal-control options. The display lets you either draw the desired LFO-wave shape by hand or you can use several mathematical functions to create it. The available operations are: Sine: create sine waveforms Line: create sawtooth-style waveforms ZigZag: create triangle-style waveforms Tan: tan waveforms Rand: random distribution In order to shape and modify the waveform algorithms, use the offset, zoom and scale parameters. The Frequency of the FunctionLFO can be adjusted with the Frequency knob. The range is 0-100Hz. The frequency can be modulated with an external signal and attenuated with a percentage of 0-100%. Input Freq Output Signal DualLFO Module DualLFO has two independent LFOs. Each LFO can either run in tempo-sync or free. In free mode, its frequency can be adjusted from 0 - 40 Hz. In sync mode, the sync rate can go from 1/48 to 16. (this means that it takes 16 bars to get one full LFO cycle). In addition to the individual outputs of the LFOs, you can tab also the sum, the multiplication and the difference of of LFO1 and LFO2. The Phase can be adjusted and triggered externally. Input Trigger 1, Trigger 2 Output LFO1, 1+2, 1x2, 1-2, LFO2 ADSR Module This is an advanced Attack, Decay, Sustain, Release envelope generator. Three timing ranges: 1s, 1s and 60s A/D/R times Shortest attack time is 0.1ms when range is set to 1s Gate and Trigger/Retrigger inputs Velocity input for dynamic control of the output level Adjustable exp/lin/log response curve with invertible Attack segment Full manual control over output level from -5V to +5V Optional output smoothing to avoid unwanted clicks Loop mode cycles through A+D stages when gate is high CV control over A+D stages Trigger outputs for all stages (EOR/EOF/EOC) Input Gate, Trigger/Retrigger, Velocity, CV Attack, CV Decay Output Signal, Inverted Signal, End of Rise, End of Fall, End of Cycle AD Envelope Module The AD Envelope Module is an Attack-Decay Envelope with Curve and Loop control. The Loop switch does, when activated, re-trigger the Envelope from the Attack point, as long as Gate is active. The curve parameter lets you define the decay segment behaviour - from logarithmic over linear to exponential. The delay parameter delays the re-trigger action for the adjusted delay time. The parameters are: Attack Decay Curve Delay Loop On/Off Input Signal, Trigger Output Signal